the elevator
by smallcoffeecups
Summary: What happens when Kate and Rick gets stuck in an elevator? Warning: contains smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. This history is completely AU.**

* * *

 _Meeting in the elevator_

Kate was already running late when she left her apartment that morning. She wasn't normally late but somehow she'd forgotten to put her alarm last night when had stayed up late studying a case that had impressed, she still was not a lawyer was just in the second year of college, but it was a geek everything that had to do with laws and when she free time studying old cases ever mentioned his teachers as an example in their classes and awoke late that morning. She was pretty sure that no longer gave time to get to the conference which had pointed to "criminology and comparative law" that taught at his university.

She eventually hurried out the door, with the clicking of her heeled pumps and ran to the closing elevator doors.

"Hold the door!" she called. The doors sprung open again and Kate stepped in to see her hot neighbor who couldn't speak any English. She figured he must have seen her running. "Thanks" she smiled. He could probably understand that much. He nodded in return and went back to tapping on his phone.

Kate watched him out of the corner of her eye. She had only had a couple of interactions with him since he moved into the building two weeks ago. One time she went to greet him and welcome him to the building but she could hear him yelling on the phone in another language so she quickly ran back to her own apartment, and another time she had accidentally been given his mail and when she went over to give it to him he just nodded and slammed the door. She'd tried to avoid him after that.

She'd talked about him with another neighbor, an old lady who lived downstairs, and the woman had told her that the new guy's name was Rick Castle and had moved there from Croatia or something (Mrs. Johnson couldn't quite remember) and didn't speak a stitch of English, and Kate figured that explained a lot.

Despite her limited interactions with the man Kate had not failed to notice how good looking he was. Muscular arms, beautiful brown hair, piercing blue eyes and somehow she knew he had a great body since his white v-neck shirt looked tight and perfectly on him.

Kate glanced at Rick again. He couldn't speak English but maybe he could read minds. He was still engrossed in his phone, much to Kate's relief.

At that moment she felt a jolt and the elevator stopped. At first she thought they'd arrived at their destination but when the doors didn't open she began to worry.

"Shit" she swore.

She turned to Rick but he was already calling someone on his phone. He started speaking in Croatian or Russian or whatever it was he spoke. Kate couldn't tell. She sighed. He was going to be no help. She tried pressing the emergency button but nothing happened.

Decided to follow the example of him and took his phone. Call Lanie, because had agreed to meet her friend at the conference and she didn't know how long she'd be stuck in the elevator.

"Lanie, bad news," Kate said when her friend answered. "I'm stuck in an elevator. Probably until someone realizes that does not work"

"What? How did this happen?" Lanie asked, her voice faint.

"Maintenance. I don't know" Kate muttered. "Hold on, it's really hard to hear you, I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Well, look on the bright side" Lanie pointed out, her voice filling the elevator. "Now you don't will have to see the idiot Robert - his ex now he paced the face to Clara, his new girlfriend"

"True" Kate laughed. "Also, I'm stuck in the elevator with my hot neighbor" she grinned.

"Can't he hear you?" Lanie questioned.

"Relax, he can't speak English. He doesn't know what I'm saying." Kate glanced at him again. He was no longer talking on the phone but it looked like he was texting someone interesting as she could see him smirking to himself.

"Oh, that neighbor," Lanie remembered. "You told me about him."

"Yeah. God, he's so hot," Kate said. "It should be illegal to be so attractive."

"So you've told me. I really need to see this guy," Lanie mused.

"How do you think he would react if I just grabbed him and kissed him right now?" wondered.

"He'd probably be surprised, considering you've never spoken," Lanie laughed.

"Elevator sex would be hot, don't you think?" Kate continued, barely listening to Lanie.

"I don't know, I've never done it," Lanie replied, still amused with the direction of conversation.

"Huh. Well, I could do it right now. It's just the two of us in this elevator. The security cameras probably don't work, knowing the shitty management of this place" Kate said looking up giving out cameras. "I could suck his cock in this elevator and no one would ever know." She was only half joking. The other half of her (probably the half below her waist) desperately wanted to fuck his brains out in the elevator. She pressed her legs together tightly, trying to ignore the arousal she was feeling just from thinking about it.

"Kate Beckett. You're mad" Lanie chuckled. "How are you going to ask him? Just get down on your knees and point to his crotch?"

"I bet it's really big" Kate ignored Lanie.

"What is?" Lanie asked in confusion.

"His cock, duh" Kate replied.

"Oh my god" Lanie groaned.

"What? We always talk about this stuff" She said. It was true that she and Lanie always shared sex stuff, usually to the point of too much information, and Kate didn't know why her friend was being such a prude.

"Yeah, but he's standing right next to you" Lanie pointed out.

"I already told you, he doesn't speak English!" Kate said in exasperation.

"Fine, go on" Lanie sighed. "Tell me about how you want to live out all your masturbatory fantasies."

"It sounds gross when you put it like that" Kate screwed up her nose.

"You're the one who said you wanted him to speak French between your legs" Lanie reminded her. Kate remembered the last time she'd talked to Lanie about Rick. She was sure she'd said even more explicit things than that.

"Ha. I don't even know if he speaks French" Kate replied.

"Face it, you don't care what language he speaks, as long as he knows how to use that tongue while he's down there" her friend cackled.

"Or his hands, either way." Kate grinned. "He has really nice hands." She glanced at Rick again but he was looking away. "Too bad it's never going to happen. Even if he could speak English, I dare not tell him about the huge crush I have on him" she sighed.

"Aww" Lanie said sacrastically. "I wish I could help but I've gotta go. Good luck. Call me when you get out and we'll meet up." Lanie ended the call. Kate put her phone away and looked up to see Rick smirking at her. Why was he doing that? Did she have something on her face?

"For the record" he said, obviously enjoying the look of shock that appeared on her face. "I can speak French. I speak four languages."

Kate felt her face grow hot and she knew it was bright red as the realization dawned on her that he'd understood everything she said. And everything her best friend Lanie said.

"Oh my God" she stammered, completely mortified. She couldn't remember being more embarrassed in her life, and now she had to spend who knows how long in the elevator with him. And there wasn't any way out of it, she knew. He'd heard the whole conversation. She couldn't say 'we were just kidding, haha' or 'we were talking about someone else'.

"I'm so sorry" she said instead, because she couldn't think of anything else. "Mrs. Johnson said you didn't speak English."

"No need to be sorry. It was very entertaining" Rick grinned. Entertaining? Kate was almost mad at his patronizing tone. Here she was, totally humiliated after basically recounting her sexual fantasies in front of the object of her sexual fantasies, and he was laughing at her? Any decent person would have been embarrassed or angry, but no, this guy was amused.

"Well, there's no need to be so rude about it" Kate sniffed, forgetting her embarrassment for a second.

"I hardly think I'm the rude one" Rick retorted, still smirking. "By the way, I think it's cute that you have a crush on me" he snickered. Kate's face had probably never been redder and she wished she could melt into the wall she was standing against.

"Oh my God" She groaned. "Let's just stop talking."

"Good idea" Rick agreed.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the mistakes**_


	2. Chapter 2

First, thanks to all who read and left their comment on this story for months, my thanks are enormous, you dont know how much. Second, I come to update this story and give it a close. I originally wanted to do something more longer but due to the time it took me (seriously, I admire everyone who writes daily here) and my lack of language, English is not my first Language and I dare not go beyond a few lines. Anyway thanks for taking the time and passing by here.

I apologize in advance for all the mistakes, my language is not the English and this doesn't have beta, I simply dared to write something and publish here, but this is not my thing, I mean it takes a lot of practice and time to write something good but I alone I wanted to share it.

Enjoy, thank you.

* * *

 **Disclamer: I don't own anything. This history is completely AU.**

* * *

"Good idea" Rick agreed. His smile disappeared as he stepped towards her. Kate barely had time to register what was going on before he was pressing up against her, his mouth closing over her own. His tongue grazed her lips before slipping into her mouth while his arms pulled her closer to him. She gripped him tightly, kissing him back without hesitation. She could hardly believe this was actually happening. A moan filled the room and it took Kate a second to realize it was him moaning and not her, and she wondered if he could possibly want her as much as she wanted him.

She could feel the heat rising between her legs as he kissed her, and his hand began to wander underneath her skirt, so slowly Kate thought she might die with anticipation. But then she had a horrible thought and her eyes snapped open.

"Wait!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked in concern, pulling away. It wasn't that Kate wanted him to stop, she very much wanted to continue... it was just that...

"I... I don't think I'm wearing nice underwear" she muttered, her face the colour of a tomato. Rick raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Does it really matter? You aren't going to be wearing it long," he smirked. Kate pursed her lips.

"Cocky, aren't we?" she said haughtily.

"I think I have every right to be considering you just spent ten minutes on the phone telling your friend how much you want to have sex with me" he grinned.

"God, you're annoying" the brunette rolled her eyes. "Kate?" Rick practically whispered, his smug demeanor evaporating all of a sudden. "Oh good, you know my name" Kate said, a little relieved.

"I have a confession" him continued. Kate looked at him interestedly. "I kind of have a crush on you too," he admitted. "And I've thought about you naked quite a lot" he grinned. "Since I saw you at my door"

"Oh good" Kate said faintly.

"So" said huskily, closing the gap between them again. He was staring at her so intensely that Kate could practically drown in his eyes. He toyed with the bottom of her tight shirt, his fingers grazing her stomach ever so slightly. Kate shivered, waiting for him to do something already. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"God, shut up already," Rick groaned, grabbing his face and pulling his lips to hers. Rick's hands immediately found their way up her top and to her breasts. Then Rick was sucking at her neck and at the same time. She clutched at his back, her veins pulsing with desire. She could feel the wetness that had pooled between her legs and she knew if he didn't touch her there soon she was going to have to do it herself.

Rick let his hands travel down her back to grip her ass while his teeth grazed her hardened nipple through her tight shirt, sending shockwaves straight to her already throbbing pussy. The brunette hooked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to stagger slightly and push her against the wall of the elevator, but he managed to keep his hands on her ass and his mouth on her breast.

Kate could feel his stiff cock pressing into her, right where she wanted it. She writhed against him, trying to finally get some friction as she panted heavily.

"Oh my god, Kate" He groaned into her neck "you're going to make me come"

"I need you" Kate moaned breathlessly, dropping a hand between them to undo his pants. Rick grabbed her hand and gave a chuckle.

"Be patient," he whispered, touching his nose to hers before giving her a small kiss on the lips. "Now, what would you prefer to experience first, my expert tongue or my expert fingers?" he smirked. Kate could hardly believe that he was still teasing her about the things she'd said and she thought maybe she would just forget the whole thing except for the fact that she was stuck in an elevator with him and entirely sexually frustrated.

"Fingers" she answered instead, and if her voice sounded a little strangled, who could blame her?

He seemed pleased with this decision, his hand roamed up her thigh, hiking her skirt up and pushing aside her panties (which weren't as bad as she'd feared) to feel her wet slit. She couldn't stifle a moan at his touch, his fingers sliding ever so slightly into her slick folds, the pulsing sensation intensifying as continued to kiss her and probe his fingers into her at the same time.

Rick thumbed at her clit and her breathing grew more labored as she clung onto him, rocking against him as her orgasm built inside her.

"God, Rick, I want to come," Kate cried desperately, causing him to finally insert a finger, and then another, deep inside her. He thrust his fingers urgently and Kate continued to writhe and moan in pleasure, his name escaping her lips as he finally brought her over the edge.

Kate lowered her legs down from Rick's waist and noticed he still had a raging boner that had yet to see any action.

The brunette dropped to her knees and started fiddling with his belt buckle, and tried moved his jeans down, desire pulsing through her. She didn't think she'd ever wanted something so badly.

"Whoa, Kate" He said, stopping her. She looked up at him in confusion. "I'm not done with you yet" he grinned wickedly, his velvet voice dripping over her, sending shivers down her spine.

"At least let me see it," she pouted. It was the least he could do, seeing as she'd been thinking about his cock since she stepped into the elevator.

"Alright" Rick conceded. He unzipped his jeans and moved them down enough so Kate could just see the shape of his cock jutting through his briefs as she sat on her knees, feeling like an impatient school kid waiting for a birthday present. Her pussy was throbbing again in anticipation as Rick finally pulled down his briefs just enough and freed his erection.

"I knew it" Kate breathed, shuffling forward. "I knew it would be big." She couldn't stop herself from poking her tongue out and licking the glistening pre-cum from the bulging head. The gasp she got from him was music to her ears.

"Kate…" Rick said, his voice strained as Kate swirled her tongue gently around the head of his cock. "I thought we agreed you were just going to look first." Rick's breathing was heavy and uneven and she knew he was doing his best not to moan. His best wasn't good enough, a low moan escaping his lips as she suckled on the tip. She pulled back, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Are you telling me you don't want this?" she asked innocently, knowing full well it was exactly what he wanted. "No..." Rick choked out. "So. you do want this?" She asked slowly. "I... don't know..." Rick stammered. "Fuck, I can't think straight with you down on your knees like that" he growled. "Tell me you want me to suck your cock" Kate commanded, her voice low and seductive.

"I want you to suck my cock," Rick blurted. "Please." Kate smirked before wrapping her hand around his huge length and taking his head into her mouth. He whimpered as she sucked, while her hand stroked him delicately. His cock was way too big to fit into her mouth entirely, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Rick gave a strangled moan as Kate deep-throated him, taking him as far into her mouth as she could before she choked.

"Oh my god, that's so hot" Rick groaned. She was working faster now, her head bobbing up and down over his cock, while her hands massaged his balls and stroked his length.

"Stop Kate" he groaned. "Fuck...Kate... I'm gonna... come soon". Disappointingly with a sound of a pop Kate removed her mouth from his cock. Rick pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply. He then tugged on her underwear and let it fall to the floor.

"That's better" he declared "Now it's my turn" He picked her up then, surprising her, before laying her down on the cool floor of the elevator. His lips skidded over her stomach and belly button sending a jolt right between her legs. His lips trailed down her belly, stopping just above her slit, making her tense up in anticipation. She spread her legs wide, anxious to feel his tongue inside her. She was positively dripping by this stage, so wet it was almost embarrassing.

Rick skipped over the place where she most wanted to feel his touch in order to kiss her was growing more and more frustrated the longer he took, despite having come once already.

"Riiick" she whined as he sucked at her thigh in way that she was sure would leave a mark. "Okay," he replied, positioning his head between her legs to run his tongue along her slit, her juices gathering in his mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned, "you taste so good." Kate shoved her hands into his hair and practically slammed his head back down. Why did he have to talk so much?

rick chuckled as he resumed his ministrations, sucking on her clit gently, making Kate moan in pleasure. His expert tongue delved deep inside her and the brunette thrust against his face involuntarily, hardly in control of her own body anymore. Inhumane sounds came from her mouth as the blonde licked at sucked at her pussy and clit, and she shook with desire. She was vaguely aware that she was being eaten out on the floor of an elevator and the thought only fuelled her libido.

She practically shrieked as her second orgasm washed over her, her toes in her heels curling and her fingers pulling Rick's hair so hard he feared she might rip it out. Rick wasted no time letting her recover from her orgasm. He spattered brief kisses down her back before positioning his huge cock at her entrance, the tip grazing her glistening wet folds.

Kate squirmed, trying to wiggle back onto his length but he held her steady and she let out of whine of frustration. All this pausing and teasing was driving her crazy and she wanted his cock inside her now. She felt she deserved that much.

"Condom?" he asked quickly.

"I'm on the pill" Kate replied hastily. Now let's get this show on the road. But Rick was still hesitating. "For fuck's sake Rick are you going to fuck me or what?" she snapped. She'd barely finished her sentence before he slammed into her. Hard. His cock spread her so wide she felt she could break and as he pulled out slightly and thrust back in again she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

Rick's cock was unrelenting as he pounded into her

"God" she moaned.

"You can call me Rick" He panted and Kate barely had time to think what a fucking cocky bastard, before she was coming undone beneath him, her walls clenching around him as she came. He continued to thrust into her because, god, he wasn't done yet. He brought a hand around her to rub her clit and managed to bring her to another earth-shattering orgasm as he came inside her.

They both collapsed to the ground, puffing from exertion but grinning widely. "Fuck, that was good" Rick laughed.

"I know" Kate agreed. She was certain she'd just had the best and most exciting sex of her life. "We should adjust our clothes" she sighed. Rick agreed and the two of them slowly went back to being looking publicly acceptable. Kate was just about to put her panties back on when Rick grabbed them from her hand. The brunette looked at him in astonishment.

"How about you don't wear these?" he grinned wickedly, shoving them in his pocket. His hand slid up her skirt and brushed her still wet pussy. "Come to my apartment tonight" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmhmm," Kate agreed, barely able to form a coherent thought. At that moment the elevator doors opened and Rick hurriedly pulled his hand away. "What are you two doing in here?" maintenance man in a hard hat sputtered. "Have you been in here the whole time?" Rick and Kate nodded.

"Well you guys gotta go" he said. "I gotta check some stuff." Rick and Kate hurried out of the elevator, giggling as they ran down the last flight of stairs to the ground floor.

"I'll see you later," Rick winked as he climbed into a taxi. As soon as he was gone Kate pulled out her phone. "Lanie?" she said when her friend answered. "You'll never believe what just happened.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the mistakes**_


End file.
